The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner (hereinafter, may be referred to as a toner).
Toner particles contained in a capsule toner each have a toner core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the toner core. One example of a method that has been considered for improving low-temperature fixability and preservability of a toner is by specifying the average volume diameter and the average roundness of pigmented resin particles, and the average fracture strength of the toner.